Klance fluff
by KimchiLe
Summary: Hello, this is my first fan fiction so please give me some feedback I can use to improve my work. Also imma smol bean so I like to keep things nice and fluffy. -


Hallo ok this is my first fanfiction

sooooooo give me some feedback I can use to improve my work...please?

also imma smol bean so I like to keep my things nice and fluffy

Keith slouched down on the sofa and added the conversation "I am so NOT emo!"

Everyone stared at him. Shiro coughed and Pidge said," Er... are you sure? You ran off with Allura in the middle of the night and proceeded to put Voltron in danger."

" Yeah, mullet." Lance said.

" You shut up!" Keth retorted

Lance gave him a death stare. The rest of the team continued with their conversation on personalities, but Lance kept on staring at Keith.

His purple eyes simply mesmerized Lance. Ah, shoot! He did it again Keith would surely suspect something if he kept-

"What are you looking at?!" Keith said.

"You-" Lance flushed bright red "-r...ugly face!"

Keith gave a questionable look to Lance.

" Uh, I'm getting tired *YAWN* so I'll be off to bed...BYE!"Lance said shooting upwards and fast walking out the lounge

"Lance it's only-"

"BYE!"

And with that Lance shot off. Keith was worried about Lance so he got up and said " I'll go check up on Lance"

"OOOOOOOHHH" Pidge teased

"Shut up." Keith grumbled, walking out the lounge.

Ths was difficult... surely Keith didn't like Lance...I mean he was annoying but not that annoying he was funny, kind and flirty...OH GOD! He was at it again dreaming about Lance it was weird. He continued to walk down the pearly Altean corridors until he came across Lance's door. It was weird, his heart started to pound...maybe he should get some medicine from Allura Keith thought.

KNOCK KNOCK!

The Altean doors slid open and out came a very grumpy looking Lance, whose face turned into shock.

What was Keith doing outside Lance's door?This thoroughly confused Lance, and make him all sweaty.

"Can I come in?" Keith asked.

Lance's heart felt as if it had stopped, this was the last thing Lance wanted.

"So can I?" Keith was getting impatient

"Uh y...yeah sure." Lance stuttered.

It was lucky Lance cleaned when he was nervous or embarrassed because his room was almost spotless. Lance sat on his bed and beckoned Keith to sit beside him.

Keith sat beside Lance gingerly.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Lance asked.

How could he be so flawlessly beautiful?

Keith was lost for words until finally, he said something,"You acted strangely today are you ok?"

At this, Lance flushed bright red for the second time today,"Uh...well...you see... I have a fever...yeah"

Keith was a bit confused so he tried to help by leaning forward to feel his temperature.

"AAAAAH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KEITH YOU FUDGING MULLET HEAD!" Lance screamed. He felt his cheeks burning.

"I'm checking your temperature calm down!" Keith replied.

"jhfvbkaudfjclqjfdkjfhrvbgfhvb!" Lance gurgled.

"Oh my god what the quiznak is wrong with you?"Keith said.

"Fine," Lance sighed. He couldn't believe he was going to tell Keith this. Of all people, he could've chosen he had to choose gave him a look of 'Are you gonna tell me or not?'

"Here's the thing Keith... so I'm Bi."Lance said with a sigh of relief

Keith wasn't sure how to take this, Lance must've really trusted Keith to tell him something this important.

"Well, I'm gay." Keith blurted out.

Oh, shoot!

has stopped working.

has stopped working.

"WHAT?" Lance shrieked.

"Oh my god, why did I say that?"

"Nononono it's fine I don't mind."

"Really?"

Lance nodded.

"But Keith... there's something I want to tell you," Lance said uneasily

"Ok go ahead"

"Well, you see... I like you...like a lot."

...

"I do too."

...

Keith and Lance both went crimson, and then there was an awkward silence

...

"So do we hug or..."Keith broke the silence.

"Uh...yeah sure."

And they both pulled each other into an awkward embrace, which wasn't so awkward when Keith nervously kissed Lance on the cheek.

Lance blushed furiously as a zing went down his spine.

They both lay on the bed cuddling, whispering "I love you." until they fell asleep.

"Lance are you there?" Allura said

The team was getting worried, Allura knocked on the door.

No answer.

Eventually using her Altean magic she forced open the doors.

There Lance and Keith were snuggled together his bed.

Everyone stared open mouth at Keith and Lance until Pidge said

"What the hell is happening?!"

This woke both Keith and Lance who turned bright tomato red.

Keith and Lance both glanced at each other and dashed out through a narrow gap between Coran and Shiro.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FRICKIN MORONS!" Pidge screamed at the top of her that point, she yanked out her Bayard and aimed at the two sprinting figures.

3

2

1

Ouch


End file.
